Royal Darkness
by Juliet.Cara.Anatra
Summary: After Bella goes into her depression after Edward leaves her, Layla, her BFF from Arizona,comes to see her when she doesn't contact her. Layla then brings Bella to join her band and begins to change in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Royal Darkness

Disclaimer: My sister and I don't any Twilight Saga characters, just the band characters.

AN: In this story, Bella is going to be out of character and is going to become dark. This story is going to rated M for dark material and sexual innuendoes but that is my sister's (Kat) inputs not mine (Layla).

Chapter One:

Katherine (Kat)'s POV

I sat in the passenger seat of Layla's classic 1977 Corvette Stingray on our way to Forks, Washington to see her best friend, Bella Swan. The overcast covered the blue skies of the day which was perfectly fine with me. Layla was really worried about her because she had cut all contact with her a few months ago after her eighteenth birthday. For Bella this is odd apparently and now Layla, Hal, Ethan, Cian and I are on our way to visit her. The guys were riding in Hal's 1978 Anniversary Pace Car Corvette behind us. They were excited to meet Bella and possibly have another member in our band. I of course wouldn't object to having another girl joining us, it would even out the estrogen and testosterone levels in the group.

We pulled up to a two story green house with white outlining. There was a police car and a run-down looking red truck. Who drives that piece of crap around? It can't be this Bella that Layla talks so highly of. I lifted the mirror visor down and looked at my reflection. I flattened down any fly away strands of my chin length layered dark brown, black streaked hair. I leaned to the floor boards to my purse and pulled out my black eyeliner and fixed my cat-eyes bringing out my hypnotic blue eyes. I put the eyeliner away and grabbed the midnight black lipstick out, reapplying it. I gazed back at my reflection and examined my swirling tribal tattoos on my face. I replaced all my make-up and pushed the visor back up.

I looked to Layla and said, "Let's go get Bella."

I opened the door and was hit with the sudden smell of death which usually meant a vampire was near. Hal is a vampire but Cian makes a spray potion that makes it to where his scent doesn't bother me or Layla. I gazed over the roof of the car at her and saw that Layla could smell the vampire scent too. I motioned for her to go on up to the house while I follow the scent. I saw that Hal had caught scent also so I motioned for him to follow in case I needed help. It's been so long since I killed a vampire and sparing with Hal can be fun at times but it's not the same.

We followed the scent to the backyard and into the woods where up in a tree, a redheaded, feline like vampire rested in a tree watching the house. I don't know what she was doing here but I was about to find out. I shed my jacket off and when it hit the ground, she looked down. Hal went off to another tree to observe our interaction but stayed close enough to help. Under my jacket I wore a black lacy halter top that tied at the back and showed my bat wing tattoos that are my wings and a short black lacy skirt that showed off my tail that was wrap around my leg in its tattoo form. The rest of my body was covered in the occasional tribal tattoo of either a wolf or a bat that connected to my facial tattoos. The redhead looked down at me and smirked.

"Aren't you cold out here without your jacket, human?" she asked me with a sly smile.

"You've obviously never met a demon before, vampire," I responded as I felt my wings and tail peel from my skin.

She looked at my curiously as my skin became deathly pale and I lost all my tattoos. My eyes became glowing red instead of the hypnotic blue while my sharp became claws and my pointed canines turned into fangs. The vampire became defensive when she saw my transformation from my human form to my demonic form. She began to hiss at me to ward me off but it didn't work. With one flap of my wings, I was in the air and struck my tail at her. She jumped from the tree she was in and into another away from me. I flew straight at her and roundhouse kicked her out of the tree. Before she hit the ground, I wrapped my tail around her throat and lifted her into the air.

"Why are you here?" I asked the vampire as Hal came toward us in the trees.

"I'm not telling you anything because it's none of your business, demon," she responded.

I pointed the tip of my arrow headed tail at the center of her throat as my wings flapped harder to keep us in the air.

"You might want to tell me or you could lose your head very slowly and painfully," I threatened her.

She hissed and began to spew venom in my face until she realized it wasn't affecting me. I wiped it from my face and flicked it back into hers. I started to dig the tip of my tail into her throat as she screamed.

"Stop…stop…I'll tell you…please it hurts…stop," the vampire looked scared as she finally realized I could kill her if I pleased and that tail and possibly my nails are coated in vampire venom. "I'm after the human that lives in that house, Isabella Swan. My mate, James died because of her and I wanted to make her mate suffer by killing. Please release me so that I can fulfill my plan," she explained then pleaded.

"There's a problem with that plan of yours um…" I trailed off asking for a name.

"Victoria," she told me scared.

"That girl is a friend to my friend and I can't let you harm her, Victoria," I continued. "Secondly, it's been so long since I killed a vampire and I could use some energy right now," I finished explaining as I licked my teeth and lips.

Victoria looked at me frightened as my claws ripped the sleeve on the shoulder of her shirt. She froze out of fear when I lowered my head and bit into her shoulder. My teeth absorbed her energy and none of her venom that flowed through her system. As her energy depleted, her body grew weak and I lowered us to the ground to where I could hand her to Hal to have him dispose of her. I don't think the chief of police would like a vampire's body being burned in his back yard. I used my tail to cut Victoria's head off since she was now too weak to fight me off and Hal tore her arms from her body along with her legs and ran off into the woods to burn the pieces of her.

I walked up to the front door and transformed into my human form. I knocked on door and Ethan opened it for me.

"The vampire taken care of?" he asked me quietly while heard Layla talking to Bella upstairs.

"Yes and a good thing to or else we would have had a vengeful one on our asses," I told him.

"Well, that's not something we need. Who was it after anyways?" he asked me as we walked into the living room and settled down.

"She was after Bella. Don't worry about it anyways, I took care of her and Hal is disposing of her now," I whispered too low for Chief Swan to hear over his game.

After our discussion, we sat back and waited for Layla and Cian to get downstairs with Bella and her stuff. When they did make it down, Bella looked like she had been crying and she was carrying a box in her hands while Cian carried one suitcase with all her stuff. She'll get a total make-over with us and way more clothes when we're done with her. She'll be one of us, a part of Royal Darkness.

AN: (Kat) I hope you readers liked seeing what some of my thoughts are going to be like but this is just the tip of the ice berg. Just remember we reveal ourselves through the characters we make-up and my sister allowed me to write with her but there will be outtakes that will write on my own. Just look at Jalice223 when I say there's a special outtake for a chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My sister and I don't any Twilight Saga characters, just the band characters.

AN: (Layla) I have been forced to write this by Kat…Ow…Okay maybe not…I'm only saying that because Ethan slapped my head though he'll never get Kat. Ow… (Turns to Ethan) YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! (Evil laugh)

(Ethan) (Covers Layla's mouth) Ignore her and just read the chapter. (Smiles)

Chapter 2:

Layla's POV

I sat in my classic 1977 Corvette Stingray, with my friend, and band mate, Kat. We are on our way to Forks, Washington to see my best friend Bella; I have been terrified because she hasn't contacted me in a while. I can't even drive straight but I insisted on driving. I am afraid Bella has forgotten about her old life with me, we use to spend every moment together, it was hard for our parents to separate us, and I miss her, more than anything I have ever lost.

Hal, Ethan, and Cian, the guys in our band, are riding behind us in Hal's 1978 Anniversary Pace Car Corvette, the trip was really getting to Hal, I could easily tell, he is on edge, wanting to get out of the car and stretch his legs, but we are NOT stopping until we get to Forks.

We pulled up to a two story green house with white outlining. There was a police car and a run-down looking red truck. I smiled seeing the truck, same old style. I waited for Kat to reapply her make-up, before we got out. As I opened my door a smell hit me….vampire. I looked over at Kat and she knew it too. Hal, being a vampire and can take down a 10,000 pound door ran off with Kat to find out who and what it wanted.

I knocked at the front door of a white house softly then Ethan banged on it. The door was answered by middle-aged Chief Swan or as I recalled Charlie Swan. At first he looks confused at me but then realization lights his eyes.

"Hey, Layla, it's been a while since I've seen you and look at you. You've grown since the last time I saw you," Charlie greeted me on the porch.

He gazed at the guys suspiciously before inviting us in.

"Come on in, Bella is upstairs." He commented. We followed him inside and he told me I could go up.

"Cian, come with me, Ethan, stay downstairs."

We came to a door and I knocked softly, hoping to not scare Bella. There were some footsteps and then slowly the door opened showing my best friend.

"Bella, are you ok?" she looked worse than when she decided to leave and come to Forks.

"Layla? Cian? What are you guys doing here?!" She replied.

"Wow, some greeting," Cian commented rolling his eyes. I elbowed him and Bella almost smiled.

"Hi, now what are you doing here?" she replied to his comment.

"We got worried; you haven't called in about three months!" I said almost yelling.

"She was worried, I knew you were fine." I rolled my eyes at Cian, and then hugged Bella.

I took a good look at Bella and noticed how sickly pale she was and thinner she was. She didn't look well to me, if you asked me she looked really ill actually.

"If looking deathly ill is what you call fine nowadays then I would say she's fine but until then, I don't think so," I told them both, pulling Bella out of her bed. "What happened to you?"

Bella's eyes glazed over for a moment before she looked away from me and cringed. Her arms were wrapped around her chest. She seemed to be in a lot of pain by her actions.

I asked again, "What happened to you?"

She sighed and looked at me and Cian. Her eyes reminded me of the first time I'd met Kat before she turned into a demon. Heartbroken and depressed. Whatever happened to Bella caused her to go into a deep depression with a broken heart. I don't want her to become a demon like Kat though there's nothing wrong with Kat. It's just not like Bella to be so cold hearted. Kat can't even love Ethan like they both want too. Bella is so kindhearted and fun-loving; I couldn't stand to see her spirit broken by a guy.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bella told me before trying to sit back on her bed.

"Come on, Bella, talking about it might help you," I told her.

I saw tears build in her eyes and finally she broke down and told us all about what happened between her and Edward. I became furious of him. How could he leave in the forest to her devices? Did he not think his plan through that she might try and follow him? A low growl began to form in my chest and felt Cian began to rub my back. Bella glanced at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Whoa, calmed down, Layla," Bella said shaking my shoulders. "I'm here now and I'm fine," she added with a small smile.

"Well, you're here but you're far from fine but we can fix that up," I told her, calming down.

"Who are we exactly?" she asked a little curious.

"My band mates," I told her with an evil smirk.

I heard Kat talking to Ethan downstairs about the vampire she killed named Victoria. I'll Bella later about her. Now we are going to pack her stuff and leave.

"You're in a band?" she asked confused.

"Yep, we're called Royal Darkness. We were thinking we could use one more girl in the group," I told her.

"I don't know, Layla. What about Charlie and school? I need to finish school and graduate," Bella commented.

"You can graduate early and, Charlie can survive on his own. He has when you weren't here for years; I think he can do it again," I told her.

"Alright, I'll do it," Bella said with a smile.

She ducked under her bed to grab her suitcase and I stepped over to drawers to start grabbing clothes. I heard a board squeak when stepped on it and looked down at it. Bella must've heard it too, because she sat up and put the suitcases on her bed. I bent down and lifted the boards up. There I found a box and I glanced up at Bella curiously. She didn't seem to know what was in it though.

We opened the box and in it were pictures, a CD, and plane tickets. Bella's eyes watered up with tears again and she began to cry quietly. I pulled her into a hug and calmed her down. Soon she started to help me pack again but she clutched that box like it was a safe harbor. Before we left the room, Bella grabbed a notebook and her favorite book, Wuthering Heights. Cian grabbed Bella's suitcase from her and carried it downstairs for her and out to the cars.

Ethan, Kat, and Hal were seated on the couch waiting for us while Charlie muted the TV and looked at us. My three band mates that remained in the house also focused on us.

"Bella is joining the band everyone," I announced happily.

Ethan, Kat, and Hal cheered and Cian joined in when he came in. Charlie looked confused but smiled when he saw how happy Bella was.

"If it makes Bella smile again then I don't mind what she does," Charlie commented as he stood from his recliner and gave Bella an awkward hug.

"Thanks, dad, I love you," Bella said, smiling at him.

"I love you, too, Bells. I just hope you have a plan for school though," he told her.

"We do, Charlie. She'll take a test to graduate early and then start practicing with us," I smiled at them.

"That's great. I hope I get to come see one of your performances sometime," he says as he sits back in his recliner.

"We'll send you some tickets and back stage pass for you and buddy, free of charge whenever you like, Charlie," I told him.

"Wonderful," Charlie said as he unmuted his game.

Hal looked at his watch and tapped it, looking at me. This was the signal of we need to get going.

"It was nice seeing you again Charlie but we must be off. We need to go do some practicing and get Bella set up and ready to take the test," I told him.

"Alright, I hope to see everyone again. It was nice meeting you," he said as he stood up once more and walked over to Bella. "I'll miss you; kiddo, but you need your freedom now. Just don't get into any trouble with the law; I don't know if I'll be able to bail you out every time."

Bella smiled and hugged her dad once more. Charlie was a little surprise but they were both people of little words but they were all action. Charlie hugged her back and walked us all to the door. We got in our cars and Bella waved to Charlie as we drove away. Kat had us stop by the school to fill out some paperwork for Bella's test. Then we were back on the road to our home in Port Angeles. I can't wait to see how Bella is on the keyboard and guitar again. She hasn't played since she moved and I last saw her.

AN: Sorry, we haven't updated in a while, we've been kind of busy with school. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading and will also review. Next chapter will be the band's performances.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My sister and I don't any Twilight Saga characters, just the band characters. Any recognizable songs belong to their artist as well.

AN: (Kat) This chapter is going to be in Edward's POV so it might be funny or sad…depends on what you think and how you look at it. Tell us what you think. Read and review.

Chapter Three:

(Edward's POV)

The family and I are at the concert of Alice's favorite band, Royal Darkness. The opening two bands were good but the crowd and Alice couldn't wait for Royal Darkness to start. Suddenly the lights went down and a thick fog began to roll over the crowd. The crowd began to get wild and chant 'Royal Darkness'. Something seemed to be in the fog that messed with the crowd's mind.

I watched as a hooded figure was raised on the stage on a circular platform. A bright red light was flashed on it and we could see their purple cloak fluttering around them. Alice sucked in a deep breath as the crowd did. I couldn't see what was so exciting about this band. Emmett began to bob his head and tap his toes to the beat of the drum.

The crowd began to go crazy as the other band members were raised on the stage like the first member. Each one was covered by the mist, shadow, and their cloaks. The fans were shouting their names in excitement. Draco, Kat, Tenebris, Nyx, Jax, and Isa. The mist cleared from their bodies and we started to see the members better. We heard the keyboard and drums start to play and then a beautiful female voice began to sing. We watched as the silhouettes threw off their cloaks and began to play harder.

_**We are what goes bump in the night.**_

_**The wolf that howls**_

_**The eyes that glow and stare**_

_**The wings that flutter**_

_**The fangs that bleed**_

_**We hide in the dark**_

_**waiting to scare you.**_

_**Enjoying your screaming of fear;**_

_**and your heavy footsteps running from us.**_

_**We watch as you trip and fall,**_

_**Stumbling and skidding around**_

_**We gather around as you tremble in fear.**_

_**We are Royal Darkness and we're here to stay.**_

_**So come on and party with us!**_

_**Be one of us; make all your dreams come true!**_

_**We are the monsters that stir in the night,**_

_**That wait till the moon is full to party like wild beasts**_

_**and wait till sunset to rise from our slumber,**_

_**We wait till twilight to grow wings and take our flight!**_

_**We are, we are Royal Darkness**_

_**We party like no other before!**_

_**Raise hell where ever we go**_

_**Burn your cities to the ground**_

_**And death and destruction follows us everywhere!**_

_**We are Royal Darkness and we're here to stay.**_

_**So come on and party with us!**_

_**Be one of us; make all your dreams come true!**_

_**We are wild, we are crazy!**_

_**Dark and mysterious,**_

_**We are just misunderstood**_

_**Unloved and forgotten**_

_**We are just misguided.**_

_**Untamed and unclaimed**_

_**We are Royal Darkness and we're here to stay.**_

_**So come on and party with us!**_

_**Be one of us or watch the shadows.**_

The crowd went wild as the band finished the song and the stage was clear of any mist. My family saw every single band member and we all recognized one through all of her tattoos and new appearance. Isa was my beloved Bella. I recognized the beat as the song Disturbia, the song Alice will get stuck in her head and use when she doesn't want me to hear her thoughts. One of the other platforms was raised higher on stage and this person had on a black cloak. There was a red spotlight placed on them to as the fog rolled in.

(-Disturbia- by Rihanna)

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

A female voice began to sing and we could tell her hips were swaying seductively under the cloak. We saw her hand with black nails move from under the cloak and unclasp it. Every person must've known by her nails who she was because they were screaming her name…Kat…Kat…Kat… She threw off her cloak and it glided in to the crowd.

_**What's wrong with me?**_

_**Why do I feel like this?**_

_**I'm going crazy now**_

She sang more as she wrapped her arms around herself.

_**No more gas in the rig**_

_**Can't even get it started**_

_**Nothing heard, nothing said**_

_**Can't even speak about it**_

_**All my life on my head**_

_**Don't want to think about it**_

_**Feels like I'm going insane**_

_**Yeah**_

She grabbed her head and made motions like she was losing her mind. Bella hopped down from her platform right behind Kat.

_**It's a thief in the night**_

_**To come and grab you**_

_**It can creep up inside you**_

_**And consume you**_

_**A disease of the mind**_

_**It can control you**_

_**It's too close for comfort**_

Kat grabbed Bella when she mentioned the thief and rubbed her hands down Bella's sides when she mentioned the creep. Then she suddenly grabbed Bella's head when she mentioned the disease and Bella began to move like a puppet on strings when Kat moved her. Then she pulled Bella to her when she said 'too close for comfort'.

_**Throw on your brake lights**_

_**We're in the city of wonder**_

_**Ain't gonna play nice**_

_**Watch out, you might just go under**_

_**Better think twice**_

_**Your train of thought will be altered**_

_**So if you must faulter be wise**_

_**Your mind is in disturbia**_

_**It's like the darkness is the light**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Am I scaring you tonight**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Ain't used to what you like**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Faded pictures on the wall**_

_**It's like they talkin' to me**_

_**Disconnectin' your call**_

_**Your phone don't even ring**_

_**I gotta get out**_

_**Or figure this shit out**_

_**It's too close for comfort**_

Faded pictures start showing up on this screen but no one can tell what's on them, not even my family. A table with a phone is pushed out Kat and she picks it up and throws it down while kicking the table over. She began to hug herself.

_**It's a thief in the night**_

_**To come and grab you**_

_**It can creep up inside you**_

_**And consume you**_

_**A disease of the mind**_

_**It can control you**_

_**I feel like a monster**_

Kat and Bella began to repeat their scene except this time she began to claw into Bella's arms when she mentioned the monster and Bella's mouth opened in an O shape like she wanted to scream but no sound seemed to come out. I became worried for Bella's well-being.

_**Throw on your brake lights**_

_**We're in the city of wonder**_

_**Ain't gonna play nice**_

_**Watch out, you might just go under**_

_**Better think twice**_

_**Your train of thought will be altered**_

_**So if you must faulter be wise**_

_**Your mind is in disturbia**_

_**It's like the darkness is the light**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Am I scaring you tonight**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Ain't used to what you like**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Release me from this curse I'm in**_

_**Trying to maintain**_

_**But I'm struggling**_

_**You can't go, go, go**_

_**I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh**_

_**Some kind of glass barrier formed around her and she began to claw at hit.**_

_**Throw on your brake lights**_

_**We're in the city of wonder**_

_**Ain't gonna play nice**_

_**Watch out, you might just go under**_

_**Better think twice**_

_**Your train of thought will be altered**_

_**So if you must faulter be wise**_

_**Your mind is in disturbia**_

_**It's like the darkness is the light**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Am I scaring you tonight**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Ain't used to what you like**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Disturbia**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_

The song ended and Kat took a bow as the barrier seemed to disappear. Alice and Emmett was going crazy not even worried about what she just did to Bella. Jasper sensed how worried I was and sent a wave of calmness over to me.

"Edward calmed down, Bella's fine, see?" he said pointing toward stage where Bella stood next to Kat holding her hand and bowing.

The crowd was going wild screaming their names but they were calling Bella 'Isa', the first part of her name. The stage lit up and all the members began to unclasp their cloaks and dropped them. There were three men and one other woman. They were all covered in tattoos and had colored streaks in their hair that I just noticed Bella had.

"Welcome to our first concert of our second tour," the white haired girl greeted with a smile.

She seemed a little odd though, not human actually. She looked a little familiar, like someone but not from my memories or thoughts. Suddenly images of her started going through my mind but I wasn't with her…Carlisle was. I was drawn from his thoughts when the crowd of fans began to scream Nyx…

"Thanks everyone but I won't be singing until later," she smiled at everyone. "Let me introduce you to my cousin who has joined our lovely band and evened out the girls, Isa," she continued and introduced waving her arms to Bella.

Bella stepped forward and smiled. Alice got a good look at her outfit and was analyzing it. She noticed how it was fashionable but had a punk look to it. She wore a cerulean blue dress that was knee length with a black leather jacket and black fishnet leggings, knee high boots that had thick three inch heels and studs across the top from ankle to ankle and around the top opening. She wore leather gloves with cut-off figures showing her blue nails. She had a spiked dog collar on also. I didn't notice before but she had blue streaks in her hair. Her hair was layered in different lengths that made it look crazy and she had bangs that swept across her face.

A guy with an electric guitar hanging on across his shoulder walked up behind Bella and threw his arm around her. I felt jealousy serge through me as I saw him hold my Bella. He had spiked, chopped orange hair with red streaks which made it look like fire. He looked to have almost the physique of Emmett but the same height as Jasper. He wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. He too was wearing black leather fingerless gloves except his had metal studs on it and the spiked dog collar.

"As you can see, she's Jax's girlfriend and he's not the guy to mess with," Nyx commented as Jax punched his fist into his open palm that was lying on Bella's shoulder.

Bella just giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek but he turned his head captured her lips and pulled her into a full on make out on stage. Some of the crowd was awing which were mainly the girls but then everyone began cheering.

"Alright you two, save it for the bedroom," the man with a dragon tattoo chortled.

"Oh, we will after the concert," Jax comments looking down at Bella smiling, making the crowd laugh including Emmett but Rose smacks his head shutting him up.

"Well for people that are new to our band, I'm Nyx," she introduced. "This is Draco," she pointed to the man with a dragon tattoo, "This Tenebris," the man with Celtic fairy on his arm, "That's Jax," he had snakes tattooed on him, "That's Kat," she pointed to the girl with dark brown hair that had all kinds of tribal tattoos and along with demon tail around her leg, "And that's Isa," she pointed to Bella with her tattoo of a swan on her face to her neck and most likely further down.

Suddenly the lights went out and when they came back on the band members were scattered to their stations and the lights were dimmed. I couldn't find Bella anywhere on stage though. A guitar began to be strummed and the drum was lightly tapped on. Then a spotlight was flashed on Bella as she stood in the middle of the stage by herself in a white gown that went to her knees in the front but trailed to the ground in the back. It seemed to be layered though under it to make it float. She started to sang softly.

(-Bring Me To Life- Evanescence)

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul**_

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

She clasped her hands together in front of her chest like she was trying to hold herself together. Another spotlight came on and shone on Jax who was next to her now. He began singing with her but he was rougher.

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Bella became louder and more abrasive now. The more I listened to this song, the more it sounded dark and gothic. Did Bella write this?

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_(Bella)_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_(Hal)_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_(Bella)_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

Bella and Jax began to dance with each other. He brought her into his arms when she sang the last lines and I began to see red.

_(Hal)_

_**All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**_

_(Bella)_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_(Hal)_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

_(Hal & Bella)_

_**Don't let me die here**_

They seemed to be singing to each other before Jax gave Bella a quick kiss and spun her out of his arms.

_(Hal)_

_**There must be something more**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_(Bella)_

_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_(Hal)_

_**I've been living a lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

_(Bella)_

_**Bring me to life**_

When they ended the song, Bella ran up to Jax and kissed him. The crowd went crazy and was cheering for more. I didn't want to see anymore but I wanted to see Bella more. The lights came on and the band members came down to center stage.

"Alright everyone, we're going to have a short intermission and then we are going to rock some more," Nyx yelled and the crowd began to shout.

The band started walking back stage. Draco picked Nyx up and threw her on his back and Jax did the same with Bella. I stood in my spot and watched as she kissed his neck. I mentally kicked myself for ever leaving her but she seemed happy now.

Alice walked up next to me with Jasper next to her. "Come on, Edward, let's go for a walk."

I gazed back on stage though no one was on it now.

AN: (Kat) You know how much my sister and I love reviews so please leave one and we might even take suggestions for songs.


End file.
